Mike: The Shadow Is Back reposted
by generalsanscoeur
Summary: I cannot remember if that's the name but hopefully is, being reposted after my other account got hacked.


AN: When this first shows up all chapters might be on one chapter, please ignore that it'll be fix as I am trying to repost this story after issues with my other account being hacked happened

chapter 1: A Normal Day

It been two years after the last time Mike and Zoey were on all stars and they were now 19 and they also live together.

After the whole Mal thing Mike had to be cheek weekly and still has to.

Zoey doesn't mind however, but cause of Mike's illness she has to work alone making the money as Mike is unable to work at all.

Lucky however they both get some money from him having illness.

It was a normal afternoon in their house as in Zoey and Mike were both home.

"I think it's unfair that you have to work, I should be the one working, I mean it's the main thing a men is meant to do" Mike said.

Zoey sigh, "It's okay Mike, just eat" she said.

There lunch was as always frozen pizza.

"No it's not okay, you're working all the time as I just stay at home doing nothing" Mike said.

"Will didn't they said if there was no sight of Mal for two more weeks you would be able to get a job?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I think so, but we have not seen Mal in years" Mike said.

"Don't worry about it" Zoey said hugging Mike, "everything will be fine"

"Hehehe, You always know how to make me feel better" Mike said joyfully

"Now I got to go back to work, I'll see you later, also don't forget to clear up after yourself" she said as she walked over to the door.

"Okay Zo!" He said, he waited until she was gone before going to the bathroom.

He look at himself in the mirror to noticed he didn't look right.

"Hmm, I look a little pale might be getting sick" Mike said to himself.

He wash his face then went to his room and sat on the bed, "might as will take a nap will Zoey is gone" Mike said to himself.

He closed his eyes and fall deep into sleep.

He woke up who knows how many hours later to find himself in an alley he gasp in stock wondering how he got into an alley.

He didn't wonder for long and pick to go home, he look at his watch to noticed it was six, he wonder how long he was there, and somewhat hope Zoey was not home yet.

He got to his house and pull a key out of his pants pocket and unlock the door and went inside.

"Mike!" Zoey voiced came as she ran out from the living room to him, "where were you? I was so worried" she said.

"I woke up in an alley, I don't know how I got there so, or anything after I took a nap at one pm or how long I was really asleep"

"Oh Mike, Maybe I should take a break from my job to kept an eye on you" Zoey said.

"No Zo don't we need that money to live, I'll be fine" Mike said.

"Okay, but if it happened again I am gonna take a break" Zoey said.

"Deal" Mike said.

Chapter 2: The Zoey And The Evil

Mike sit on his bed looking at a clock, it was around 11 at night and Mike still have not gone to sleep, he was still thinking about how he ended up in an alley.

The one thing he thought that could have happened was one of the others took over, but he got rid of his MPD years ago.

'I think get rid of them didn't I? Or, maybe they're not gone' Mike thought, he sigh and try to get to sleep.

An hour later he did end up getting to sleep but not too long after a loud gasp was heard.

"Mike, Mike, Mike, you should know better than to think you got rid of us, plus not me" a deep and evil sounding voice said.

He look around with one eye, as the other was hidden behind hair, "you might have thought the reset button get rid of us, but what do you think made that? It was in my tower after all"

He put his hair up making it look like Mike's, "there is really no way to get rid of us, or should I say no way to get rid of me! I'll be in control, I'll be the main, just you wait Mike, I have taken over two times, and I'll do it again!" he yelled.

Zoey who was over in her bedroom that was just beside that room had woken up and thought she heard a voice, "is that Mike?" she asked herself, but it kind of sounds like Mal, but Mike got rid of him right? She thought, maybe she would have a talk about that with Cameron in the morning but right now she needed to see what her boyfriend or maybe even Mal was up too.

She slowly walk over to the other room hoping not to be noticed, she slowly push the door to see Mike there, she jump back in stock and fear and almost fall over and down the stairs that was just near Mike's room.

"What do you want?" Mike said hatefully.

That doesn't seem like a thing Mike would say, but then again, maybe it's because he's sleepily? Zoey thought, "I just wanted to know what was going on I heard you talking to yourself, or I think I did, it sounded more like Mal, but you got rid of him right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did! Everything's okay Zoey! He's gone forever and never coming" Mike said.

Zoey look at him funny, it's not that she didn't trust him, she did, but from what she knew about Mal from before, he could really well fake to be Mike, and she might not even know it, but for now she needed sleep, she would bug him more in the morning, ask him stuff only the real Mike would know just to make sure.

"If you said so, Mike, Please get some sleep" she said, then she walk over to her room.

Once she was out of sight, he put his hair back down making himself not look like Mike anymore and started to once more talk in his deep evil voice, "Oh he's getting some sleep alright some really long sleep, will he will be once I find out how to lock him up again" he said.

Mal smile evilly and walk down the stairs to the door, he slowly open it making sure it didn't make much sound before slamming it, "mhahahaha! Might as will let the fool know I'm leaving"

Mal then ran off, as fast as he could, "I can't let Zoey find me, I'm sure she heard the huge big bang" he then ran into an alley, "Hahahaha, perfect that will keep me hidden and will help me find a way to lock Mike up for good" he said.

Zoey woke up as soon as she heard the door slam, "Mike?" she asked, she then look into his room noticing he was gone, "ohno!"

She panic and called the cops with a phone that was in her pocket.

"Yes he ran off for no reason, No I do not know where he went, yeah he used to have MPD, and it might have come back, I'm really worried please look for him" she said into the phone.

"Okay, thanks" she said, she then put the phone down, "Oh Mike, I knew something was wrong and I did nothing, I'm just so stupid" she said.

"Please be okay Mike" she said sadly.

Chapter 3: Worries And No Worries

Zoey had call Cameron over the next morning, she was still freaking out about Mike being missing and so far no one was able to find him.

"I mean what if the cops are not even trying? What if we never find him? Why would he run away like that? Was Mal back? I thought he was but I did nothing, I just went to sleep!" Zoey said.

Cameron was worried too, he knew how Mike was, and running away was something he would never do, "Zoey it's not you to blame, if anything the signs were there, and if it was Mal he just can really fool everyone really well, heck he even fool me on All Stars" he said.

"But still, I already knew what Mal was like it wasn't like in All Stars, plus I should have knew something was really wrong when he went missing and found himself in an alley" she said.

Cameron eyes then widen, "wait say that last part again"

"You mean found 'himself in an alley'?" she said.

"Yes, that part, if he was in an alley before, what would make Mal not go back to the same place? I mean I get if Mike told you about where it was but did he?" he asked Zoey.

"No he didn't, do you think that means he'll be in a random alley?" Cameron nodded his head, "but if that's true, how will we ever find what alley he's in?" she asked.

"I think I have an idea of what alley he would be in" Cameron said.

"You just ended up having to find yourself in this alley now didn't you?" an evil voice said.

A teen with orange hair and blue eyes was back into the wall of the alley, "hey, I'll let you know that I'm not afraid of you Mike, you can try to scare me all you want but back at the fa-"

"I don't care what you did at your weak useless farm, you're here now, back into an alley, and your life is about to end" he said, he then smile his psycho smile, and thought of all the ways he could hurt him before killing him.

"How is it going to come to an end?" he asked.

Mal facepalm, "cause I am going to kill you!" he yelled.

"But you have nothing to kill me with, so how are you going to kill me?"

"Scott, Scott, Scott, you should know I always have a mouse size knife in my pocket"

"How is that meant to hurt me?" Scott asked.

"You know, I really have no idea, it won't really hurt you that much, but I do have another way to kill you"

Scott look around, "w-what?" he asked, now being a little scared.

"The wall behind you, I'll smash your head into it, then you'll die" he said.

Mal walk over to Scott ready to smash his head in, but before he could get too close, Scott kicks him.

"What the? How?" Mal asked as he was sent back by the blow.

"As if I would let you kill me Mike! Now if you don't mind, I would like to go back home" Scott said as he started to walk away.

"I'll kill you one day, I'll kill you all one day, and I'll rule you all one day!" Mal yelled.

Scott just walk away not seeming to be listening to what Mal said at all.

Mal then grabbed Scott by the back of his shirt just before he got out of the alley, "I know where you live"

"What?" Scott asked.

"I know where you live, and I can kill everyone you care about, don't even think you're safe" he said, and then he let go of Scott shirt.

Scott eyes widen with fear then he ran off out of the alley.

"Hmm, I'll need a new place to stay now, that Scott will be sure to tell the cops where I am, or I could stay here, and kill a few cops" Mal smile his normal psycho evil smile then went back into the alley.

AN: So this chapter made fun of the mouse size knife thing is book one, that I found really, really, really, really dumb, just why, how can that even hurt anyone? Heck even in that story it did really little but then again the story was posted around a year or maybe even two years now ago,but anyways, if you're wondering about that, also Scott was planned to be killed, but I might need him later on, so I'll keep him alive for now.

Chapter 4: The Madness In Me!

Six Hours Later

Zoey sit on her bed, sighing sadly, ever so sadly, and then her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she asked.

She heard Cameron's voice on the other end of the phone, he happened to have gone home two hours ago, "I heard they found Mike on the news"

"What really? When did this happen? I was too busy watching Teletoon" Zoey said.

"Not that long ago, but he got away! They said to be on the lookout for anyone that looks just like him"

"How did he even get away? How many cops where there?"

"Will around five from what I know, but he seem to be really good at hitting them with his hands, from what was said he much had nothing really good to hurt them with or just pick to not kill them, maybe he wanted to go to jail or something like that, it seems to me we got a Mal on our hands"

Zoey look at her hands, "eww, the idea of having a Mal on my hands sounds gross"

"Anyways, I think I know where Mal is now, he was at an alley near a Tim Hortons, they were eating there before being called, so Mal much still be around there"

"I'll go look Cameron" Zoey said as she hangs up.

"Wait Zoey!" Cameron yelled into the phone, "You might need someone to go with you" he said quietly as he noticed she hang up.

Mike awoke in a place he didn't know, but he knew was in the normal world and not his mind, he was on the ground, seeming to have been knock over as he feel pain in his legs and arms, "urgg, where am I?" he asked himself.

"Hey look it's that insane guy from the news!" a voice said.

Mike look around to noticed he was in what seem like an alley but not fully in it, "men whoever is putting me into those alleys really, really likes them, I mean I don't hate alleys are anything, but this seems to be a theme that keeps happening now"

"He looks so weak, how could he ever take down five cops with his hands?"

"Who's there? Who are you? Where am I?" Mike asked.

"Just two random voices"

"Ha. Ha real funny, no really tell me who you are?" Mike said.

"You don't remember us?"

"No? Do I know you?"

"You should know me! we were on the same team together"

"Not ringing a bell, sorry"

The voice then pick him up to show that one was Jo, "now to you remember"

"Oww, Ouch, hey wait you're not the first voice I heard"

"Am I it?" Another voice asked.

Mike look at him to notice that he was Brick, "Brick? No it wasn't you as will, is there not anyone else here?" he asked.

The two look at each other then back at Mike, "No"

"From what I could tell you were knock out a long time before we found you maybe an hour or so, maybe you heard someone when you were still knocked out?" Brick asked, Brick then look around noticing how dark it was, "i-it's p-pretty d-dark here" he said.

"Urgg maybe, but it said something about news, was I on the news?" Mike asked, "owwwwwwwww, LET ME GO!" Mike yelled.

"Jo you should let go of him" Brick said.

Jo rolled her eyes, "whatever Mr. Scare of the dark" she said as she drop him.

"Ouch, You could him put me down nicely" Mike said.

"Will I could have, but I didn't" Jo said.

"As for if you were on the news, why do you think we found you? We were asked by Cameron to look for you, because Zoey also was going to look for you, we were just lucky to find you first and that you were not Mal" Brick said.

"I hurt so bad, I don't know how I ended up here, or what Mal did to hurt my body so badly, or even how Mal came back, I'm so confuse, and scared" Mike said.

"It's okay Mike! Can I see him please?" A new voice said.

Mike look to see that Zoey was walking towards him.

"Stop Zoey, he might still be that psycho!"

"Zoey? Can you tell me what's going on?" Mike asked, he look at her with hope.

"I'm sorry Mike, I can't really tell you what's going on, I don't understand it as will, All I know is pretty much the same thing you do"

Mike frown, he knew that Mal was back, he knew Mal would ruin his life, and he also was in pain that feel like he was in hell slowly burning alive.

"We should get him to the doctors" Brick said.

"Doctors are for the weak!" Jo said.

"No they're not Jo, and looking at Mike he needs one really badly, for more than one reason" Zoey said.

Zoey walk over to Mike and help him to stand up, "it hurts so much, I mean how can Mal even hurt my body so badly?"

"Brick can you help me over here?" Zoey asked.

"Yes 'ma!" Brick said running over and putting Mike's other arm around him.

"Thanks Brick" Zoey said.

"Never leave a-"

"Can you guys please hurry, I hurt a lot" Mike said.

The two look at else other than at Mike, "we're doing our best Mike"

"I know" Mike said.

The two then walk Mike slowly over to the Doctor's.

Will this chapter took longer than I thought it would, but cause I mostly been good at updating and doing everything else I also wanted to get this updated, also cause this is pretty much being uploaded on Christmas, Merry Christmas for those of you doing that, and if you're like me and you holiday already past, then Merry Late Holiday, and for everyone else, happy holidays, or just happy day for anyone not doing anything at all! Oh also, people might get worried that Mal is gone, will I'll just said here so there is no one being Confuse Mal is in fact still there, no dun we wouldn't have much of a story without him, and Scott is alive, once more SCOTT IS ALIVE, cause a few people thought he was dead,

Chapter 5: Circus For A Psycho!

Warning the following chapter is in pov unlike the other chapters to this story, you have been warn.

Mal pov

'My plan is falling apart slowly, first I ended up letting Scott go now he will tell the cops were I am' I thought as I walk around the alley, it may seem odd that I always pick to hide in the alley, but just think of it, it's mostly dark, and what sane person would go in it? Will beside Scott.

I look out of the alley for a second and noticed there was a Tim Hortons, I growled, "They'll be here soon then! All the cops in Canada always eat at Tim Hortons!" I said to myself.

I look around, I knew there was no way I could run off without being noticed, and I should have killed that fool.

"I'll just have to wait for the cops to come to me, they'll be so fat it should be easy to take them down" I said.

I lay down in the alley and put my back to the wall and waited, soon or maybe it wasn't too soon, who knows, I sure don't, and I sure don't care, I heard the cops sound, the weehooo weeehoooo weeeeeeehooooooooooooo sound, oh will all good things have to come to an end.

I stand up as soon as one of the cops came near me.

"Oh look it's just a dumb teen!"

"How can you tell if I am a teen short stuff? And just so you know I'm 19" I said.

"Cause of your hair over your eye, most teens do that stuff"

"Really do they? Do most teens do this?" I said as I jump at the cop knocking him over.

'That was too easy' I thought, as I look around with my one eye, 'where are the rest of the cops?' I asked myself.

That was soon answer when another cop came behind me.

He tries to hit me, but he was too slow, "you're too slow" I said as I grabbed his arm.

"W-What? What are you? You cannot be just some random teen! You have to be like a demon or something" the cop said.

I grin at that comment, "no sadly I am just yours and everyone else's worse nightmare!" I said.

Now that the two cops were both down, I walk out of the alley whistling.

I walk around for a bit before feeling a pain in my head, 'Mike is a wake' I thought, I knew there was really no way I would be in power much longer, I saw an alley and got a really evil idea, 'I can hurt this body, it'll make Mike in pain and weak, then I'll be able to take over like I did before' "Hahahahahaha!" I noticed some people near the alley were looking at me, I growled and look at them, "what?" I yelled at them.

The two look at each other before walking away.

I look at the alley and noticed it was a good place to get hurt, I grin and knock myself against the wall.

It hurt but it wasn't that bad, I knew I had to hurt myself or more of my body more, I knock myself against the other wall, it still wasn't as painful as I wanted it to be when Mike awoke.

I roll around on the ground of the alley, it hurt a little, but still not what I wanted, I then jump up and slam into the ground, I was now in a lot of pain until I feel myself being send back into the mind.

I grin knowing how much pain Mike would be in, I just knew he wouldn't be able to take it for long, then I would be able to take over!

I then gasp as a rope came around, "What the?" I said I look over to noticed Manitoba, men was he annoying, "how did you get free?" I asked.

"I have my ways" Manitoba said.

Yes sadly the others in Mike's mind also came back too, but I had them lock up as soon as I awoke, but now it seems Manitoba was free.

I pull the rope off myself and then put it over Manitoba, I then change it into a chain that would keep Manitoba where he was.

"Nice try, and by nice try I mean awful try, I will get power over this mind, I will take over, I will have everyone bow before me, and you cannot stop me!"

"Mike will stop you mate, he did it before he'll do it again" he said, I growled and started to walk away.

"But Manitoba, I have learn from my mistakes, this time I will not fail" I said as I left the chain up Manitoba behind.

I heard him yell something about me never winning and restart button, I didn't really listen to him as I walk away.

I then sit down, and waited, soon I would be the main one, and I would become the boss!

Chapter 6: Shadows Are Here

AN: I normally don't put AN at the start of the chapter, but the idea for this chapter is thanks to FreakyFanGirl136, I mostly have not been able to come up with ideas, so yeah, thanks FreakyFanGirl136 for the idea! I also will still I had some of this chapter wrote, but it didn't make much sense, so I removed it all instead of keeping with it. Also to make it so people can comment on the chapter, I'll be making a Prologue before the chapter.

Prologue chapter 6

A gasp is heard.

Dark cold eyes look around the hospital, "it works?" a voice asked itself, he pinch himself to make sure he wasn't still in the mind sleeping, "ha-ha perfect" he said, he look at the door.

"Should I take a run for it?" he asked himself.

It would be fun for him to leave the room and run off, but at the same time Zoey would come after him, he rolled his eyes, 'that girl is so dumb so, I should be able to really fake to be Mike and fool her' he thought.

"Is it just me are is that door opened?" he asked himself as he look at the door, 'hmm I doubt it is, but may as will make sure, I don't need anyone knowing I'm out'

He walk over to the door, and noticed that he was in fact right it was open, 'someone could so have seen in' he poke his head out making sure to make his hair Mike's hair before doing so, and looked around, 'hmm no one is around, so no one seen'

He then closed the door and walk back over to the bed, he sat at the end of it, "I wonder when Mike's useless and boring friends will get here, I cannot wait to have to fake to be so boring" he said rolling his eyes, he cross his arms and then waited, knowing really will that he was going to be out soon.

Chapter 7: Don't Wake Me

Zoey was sitting outside the room with Cameron will sitting in chairs, Cameron was half asleep however.

"Did you hear that?" Zoey asked to Cameron, Cameron being half asleep didn't reply.

Zoey look over to see that the door to Mike's room was opened, "odd why wouldn't the doctors close it?"

Zoey walk over to the door quietly, when she noticed something a shadow, she back away from the door as she watches someone close it.

"Was that? No it can't!?" She said in stock.

She looks at the door for a while before walking back to where Cameron was, she had no idea what to do.

She swear she seen him, Mal.

'So it really was Mal this whole time! I need to tell Cameron, but what if he comes after us….I'll just have to go with it' Zoey thought.

Zoey sit down on the chair beside Cameron and waited until a nurse come over.

"You may go inside his room" the nurse said.

Zoey shake Cameron, "wake up cam"

"Ha what? Did I doze off?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah you kind of did" Zoey said.

Cameron stand up, "so is it time to get Mike?"

Zoey frown 'yeah Mike, just for he's Mal right now'

"Are you okay Zoey?" Cameron said noticing she was frowning.

She smile and said, "Yeah I'm okay! I was just thinking of something sad"

The two then walk over to the room.

Cameron opened the door as it was close for Mal closing it not that long ago.

Mal was on the bed having his Mike hair up already ready to fake to be Mike, he turn and look at the door when he heard it open.

"Hello Mike! How are you?" Cameron asked.

"I'm good Cam!" Mal said in his fake Mike voice, he hated having to talk in it.

"That's good!" Cameron then look at Zoey, Zoey was staring at Mal, "why have you not talk to Mike yet Zoey is something wrong?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah is something wrong?" Mal asked.

"No, everything is fine, I just didn't have anything to say" Zoey lied, she had a lot to said however it was all on the fact that Mike wasn't Mike right now and it was Mal.

Mal look at her with a really fake worried look, "are you sure you're okay Zoey?" hiding in the mind so long Mal was able how to fake to be Mike so much more than before.

"I am sure!" Zoey said.

"Hmm, if you say so" Mal said, 'something is odd about her, does she maybe know I am not Mike?'

Cameron grabbed Mal arm, Mal growled quietly, he really wanted to punch this nerd in the face, "come on Mike! You can leave now!"

Mal rolled his eyes, 'as if I didn't know that, stop being a smartass' Mal thought to himself, "thanks for reminding me cam, but I already knew that" Mal said as he stand up.

Mal slowly walk to the door, Cameron looking up at him, "something seems off about you"

Mal eyes widen, 'no this smartass couldn't find out I am Mal already'

"I just can't place what…Mike are you really Mike?" Cameron asked.

"Shit!" Mal said out loud, he was already found out, that wasn't going to do.

Mal look anyways for anything he could knock the nerd out with sadly there didn't seem to be anything.

"SHIT!" Mal yelled.

"AH HA! I knew it!" Cameron said, "You're Mal faking to be Mike!"

Mal growled, how was he going to get out of this one?

Chapter 8: How About Some Chaos? Part One

Mal pov

My plan was going so well how could that smartass have found out I was Mal so fast I thought to myself, it wasn't much used just thinking of what was going on or how I was found out I needed a way to get out of this.

I put my hand into my pockets and slowly pull out a pocket knife, I turn around to face them as I fully pull the knife out, I put the knife behind my back so they wouldn't see it.

"Yes I am" I said as I let my hair go back over my eye, "what do you want for that? You're not getting anything for knowing who I truly am beside this" I pull the knife out and put it to Cameron's neck.

No pov

"Zoey get the doctors!" Cameron yelped.

Zoey nodded and try to run out of the room only for Mal to put his foot in her way making her fall.

"That isn't going to happened" Mal said darkly, he grabbed her leg with his free hand and pull her over.

Zoey hit Mal's hand trying to get free from his grip, "let me go! You're not going to get away with!"

"Your right, I won't not in this place, but you're down and soon Cameron will be too!" Mal kicked Cameron in the leg hard making him fall over.

He then grabbed Zoey and toss her on top of Cameron, "two down for the price of one" Mal said.

He then walked out of the room, "now to get out of this place" he said as he walk through the place.

He looks around trying to find the door that would be the way out and not into another room, he soon found it and walk to it.

'I would run but I don't want to look like I am running away' Mal thought to himself, once he was at the doors he pulls it open and walk outside.

"Now that I am free what about making some chaos?" He asked himself, he grin evilly, now that he was free it was time to have fun.

Chapter 9: How About Some Chaos? Part Two

Zoey woke up a while later, it seems a doctor much have come in and found her knock out cause she wasn't were she was before, she was instead put on a bed, she got and looked around for Cameron.

She needed to find Mal as soon as she could and she needed Cameron to help her, who knew what Mal was up to.

She hop off the bed and started to walk out the room, a doctor that was in the room noticed this and walked over to her.

"You're awake that is good now can you tell us what happened with Mike? And how he got out?"

Zoey sigh, "It wasn't Mike, it was Mal"

The doctor look at her like she was crazy.

"You have no idea about what Mike has do you?"

The doctor nodded her head no.

"I should have seen that coming, well it's hard to explain if you know nothing about it, and you really should learn about it so, but seeing as you're a nurse"

"Doctor"

"Doctor you should know about that? I really don't know how that works, I'm not a nurse"

"DOCTOR!"

"Doctor, anyways can you just tell me where Cameron is? So we can get out of here and look for Mal"

The Doctor still give her the same face but opened the door and pointed to the room across, "your friend is in there, I have no idea if he is still knock out are not"

"Thank you" Zoey said, she left the room and walked over to the other open, she noticed that the door was lock as soon as she try to open it she frown and look back at the Doctor, "to you have a cardkey to open this?" Zoey asked.

"No I don't, another Doctor should"

"Are you sure you're not a nurse?" Zoey asked.

"That's rude, it's like you're using nurse as a mean thing, there is nothing wrong with being a nurse, but I for sure am a doctor, now go find another doctor" the doctor said.

"Okay fine"

"How to mess up Mike's life first" Mal said to himself as he walk through the streets of a town, he got odd looks from people he walk pass for talking to himself.

He really didn't care. People could think he was insane as much as they wanted, in a way he was.

But in another way he wasn't, it really matters what you think insane is.

"I could burn down a building for the fun of it then let Mike take over and watch as he freaks out and panics….oh wait I already did that one" Mal said then he got an idea, a really dark idea.

"I could kill someone and let him take over and make him think it was really his doing, that would be fun to watch, and it wouldn't be like I am killing for no reason to" Mal then walk off looking for someone he would kill.

"Where do you think Mal went off to?" Zoey asked Cameron as they left the building.

"I have no idea, but wherever he is there is nothing but-"

Cameron stops walking as he noticed that the streets were not as loud as normal.

"Something is wrong" Zoey said, "and I think it has to do with Mal"

"That's just a feeling Zoey, I doubt it has to do with Mal"

The building lights slowly went off leaving the town in a somewhat darkness, as the sun was still setting, "Still doubt it Cameron?"

"Okay maybe it has something to do with Mal"

Cops then started to drive around mostly seeming to be looking for what made the power out.

"Hey you two teens, do you know why the power went out?"

"No we have no idea" Zoey said.

"I do have an idea, but I am not sure it's true" Cameron said.

The two cops look at each other before driving off.

"We really need to find Mal" Zoey said to Cameron.

Mike awoke noticing he had control over his body again.

He looks around to find out where he was.

"This seems pretty normal so far" he said to himself until he looked down his eyes widen, "oh no, oh no no no, MAL! WHY! That's going too far!" Mike said as he started to panic.

AN: for now this is the last chapter, I am not fully sure if I am ever going to do the rest of this story as I am now working on other story's related to TDPI and WOY.


End file.
